


Ordinary Wounds

by uselessbunny



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Flashbacks, Girls Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Past Sexual Abuse, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessbunny/pseuds/uselessbunny
Summary: Reimu wants to connect with Marisa. However, Marisa will have to come to terms with old curses.





	Ordinary Wounds

 

Marisa stood in her bedroom, in only her undergarments.

"I'm disgustin."

_"You fuck almost as good as your mother did. Didn't know I raised a whore. You scream like a retard, your mother had that same accent."_

Marisa clenched herself, trembling as she recounted the abuse.

"Reimu wants to have sex, but I ain't pure..."  Marisa spoke as tears filled her eyes as she touched her body.

Marisa never reciprocated Reimu's affection. Immediately leaving every time Reimu wanted to hug or kiss after every night of binge drinking.

She wanted to change that, she wanted contact to equal love instead of control.

Marisa made a deep breath. She was supposed to be strong willed and confident, she made a vow to get dressed.

Tonight was the night.

* * *

 

Reimu kneeled under the kotatsu adjacent to Yukari, sheepishly looking downward as the pair conversed. The autumn evening atmosphere bringing an orange glow to the shrine.

"Ara~ so Hakurei wants to take it to the next level~"

"S-Shut up, gap bitch."

"It's so funny. You've known one another for nearly a decade. Any reason you two didn't go at it like moon bunnies when you matured?"

 Reimu refrained from asking why Marisa pushed away, every time she attempted physical contact beyond holding hands. "It may be a personal matter."

"Humans are so fickle. If you two trust one another, why don't you two talk about it?"

"What is your business meddling in our affairs, Yakumo?"

"Oh? I just want to see my little maiden and magician happy~"

Reimu sighed. "Marisa is coming over tonight anyway, I'll talk to her about it then." Immediately noticing Yukari disappeared after she looked up.

Reimu utilized her moment of silence, contemplating the implications of Marisa's unwillingness for intimacy. "Kirisame never wanted me to see her vulnerable."

The statement didn't make sense, however Reimu wished to clarify that tonight.

* * *

Marisa flew through the evening air, watching the sun set across the small wooden shrine atop the steep hill facing the Human Village. Her speed being measured and steady, the only thoughts running through her head relating to Reimu. Recounting all the nights of close intimacy the magician immediately cast aside.

"Reimu wants to do stuff with me, but I never told her everythin..."

Marisa refrained from mentioning her past to others, even Morichika was never given the details of why she left her father in the first place.

_"Marisa, come to my study."_

A deep chill came across Marisa's entire being.

She was going to have to confront this, no more turning back.

Marisa eventually saw the shrine come into her vision, immediately noticing Reimu seated directly in front of the entrance, illuminated by the orange light of the setting sun.

Marisa gently landed next to Reimu, laying her broom nearby. Proceeding to take a seat next to her partner.

"So, ya want answers huh?"

Reimu turned to the woman to her right, immediately making a statement. "Kirisame, I love you. I am not entitled to learn anything you don't want to say."

Marisa wanted to give Reimu a big hug. In spite of her blunt laziness, Reimu can be warm when the situation called for it. However, Marisa refrained and gazed forward.

"I never even told Kourin about it. But my dad saw me as a replacement after my mom died."

Reimu's eyes opened in horror. However, she refrained from speaking.

"I don't really know what happened, I mostly went along with it because dad was lonely. But somewhere along the way, he started to use me."

_"_ I did things...things that would make me unfit for marriage..." Marisa explained.

Reimu clenched her fists. In spite of the fact this was in the past, she felt absolutely passive, powerless.

She failed to save Marisa.

"K-Kirisame, I'm sorry."

"This happened before ya knew me, this wasn't ya fault Rei." Marisa continued. "I only had books to keep me company. In one of em, when the witch girl turned 12 she ran away from home to go on a journey. All by herself."

"I started tremblin every time I heard dad come home, because I knew he wanted to get satisfied. I finally had enough and left. I was goin to be like the witch in the book."

"Y'know, when I visited Kourin's shop that day, he left the Hakkero with a note on it. Y'know what it said?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry, for everythin." Marisa stated, tears swelling in her eyes.

Reimu immediately pulled Marisa forward into an embrace, rubbing Marisa's back as the blonde wailed into her chest. "I love you." Reimu stated.

"Can't believe I'm cryin over the past, ya must think I'm used goods or sumthin."

"No, your magic shines even brighter."

Marisa eventually emerged from her partner's chest, looking up at Reimu. "I wanna replace those memories with those of you." Her swollen, wet eyes longing for the maiden.

Both women emerged from their seating simultaneously, Marisa rubbing her eyes dry with her left hand as she grabbed Reimu's left with her right.

"Once we go inside, you know we will belong to each other. Your father has no authority within this sacred ground."

"I know, Rei."

* * *

Reimu slid the shouji screen open, turning around to close it back, continuing to hold Marisa's hand.

In unison, Reimu and Marisa seated themselves onto the futon, the pair staring at one another.

"Your eyes match the sun as of right now, golden and radiant."

"C'mon Rei, ya making me blush." Marisa opined, unsuccessfully preventing tears of adoration streaming down her cheeks.

Reimu began slowly unbuttoning Kirisame's vest, Marisa blushing with every button undone.

"it's only fair if you disrobe me as well, magician."

Marisa slowly grasped the bottom of Reimu's blouse, lifting the garment in a single motion. In her immediate sight was Reimu's modest chest.

"You're so pretty, Rei" Marisa complimenting Reimu's slender figure.

Every garment removed was almost like a conversation, each article being a declaration of desire.

Shortly thereafter, Reimu gazed upon the woman kneeling in front of her, clothes shrewn about around the futon.

Reimu began crying. "You're so perfect, that bastard did not deserve you. He took for granted the brilliance he brought into this world."

"Aw c'mon Rei, ya the one supposed to help me tonight! I'm ready." Marisa said as she laid onto her backside in front of Reimu.

The pair were now laid nude upon Reimu's futon, the moonlight being their stage. Reimu embarking onto Marisa, the pair interlocking fingers.

"Please, if it hurts let me know." Reimu stated, Marisa nodding in response.

Reimu began making light kisses onto Marisa's collar, making sure to not cause any damage or marking.

"Rei, I wanna taste ya." Marisa stated as she opened her mouth, Reimu reciprocating the gesture.

The pair never connected lips before, the sensation being totally alien to them. However, it felt as if this gesture was fated.

As the two parted lips, Marisa spoke. "Thank you, Rei. Can I feel ya up a lil bit?"

Reimu nodded her head vertically in acceptance, soon feeling Marisa's hands explore every inch, eventually reaching Reimu's inner thigh.

"Can i?" Marisa inquired. Her eyes full of longing, wanting to make sure her first consensual experience would be pleasurable for both parties.

"Please."

Reimu felt Marisa's index and middle finger enter her person, having just one part of Marisa inside her body was almost an omnipotent sensation.

Reimu moved her right hand to Marisa's lower region, duplicating the act.

Both women created a rhythm to their actions, almost as if the movements of their digits were in perfect sync.

Seconds turned into minutes as the couple prepared for the moment their relationship would change forever.

"I LOVE YOU!" Reimu and Marisa cried out in unison, discharge splashing on each other's hand.

The pair took a few moments to make sense of their surroundings, their passionate embrace exhausting them of stamina.

"Thank you, Rei."

"You are the most exquisite woman I had the fortune of encountering, Kirisame."

With newfound intimacy, Reimu and Marisa shared another kiss, their tears being gentle drops of joy.

Both women slowly closed their eyes in an embrace, reminding them of what they hold dear as they drift into dream.

* * *

Morichika noticed the door to his establishment opened as he took inventory. However, he noticed an unusual sight.

Reimu and Marisa entered the area, hand in hand. Hakurei disconnecting in order scan the available merchandise shrewn throughout the building.

Before Rinnosuke could speak, Marisa made a statement. "Kourin, I know ya couldn't do anythin."

"Your fa- Mister Kirisame was much more disdainful than i previously believed. If only I opened sooner..."

In an instant, Marisa immediately hugged Rinnosuke, the two sharing an embrace.

Morichika closed his eyes as he held Marisa. Refusing to waste this moment.

Marisa's heart experienced paradise.

**Author's Note:**

> The doujin "Shojo Marisa" was deeply depressing, yet triumphant at the same time. I thought of it as a possible compelling origin for Marisa.


End file.
